


Don't Wake Me Cause I'm Dreamin.

by DawnDragon32



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's about Noct's kid, ReaderXNoct is not really there?? It's all from the kids point of view, This is like.. the second Fanfic I ever wrote, ummmmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Ok, so in April, someone sent Nif some sad headcanons about a reader/Noct kid, and then I had a blast sending in more sad headcanons about that kid. And now I wrote some of it. This is like the second thing I’ve ever written, and I’m still trying to find a style I like writing in, so it might not be the best in the world (its in Lux’s point of view and past tense). BUT, I liked how it turned out. And, I accidentally didn’t say his full name in the whole one shot! His name is Lux Solis Felix Caelum, because I liked all the names that all us anons suggested, lol. Ok On With The Story!(This was written in June?? I think. Since then I have found out I don't really like writing Fanfic all that much, but! This is more of an archive, so I can take this story off my writing blog, which I have turned into more of a headcanons blog. Mostly fluff, and I didn't realize till now just how much of a crybaby I made Lux. Oops. Also I don't know how AO3 works yet.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in April, someone sent Nif some sad headcanons about a reader/Noct kid, and then I had a blast sending in more sad headcanons about that kid. And now I wrote some of it. This is like the second thing I’ve ever written, and I’m still trying to find a style I like writing in, so it might not be the best in the world (its in Lux’s point of view and past tense). BUT, I liked how it turned out. And, I accidentally didn’t say his full name in the whole one shot! His name is Lux Solis Felix Caelum, because I liked all the names that all us anons suggested, lol. Ok On With The Story!
> 
> (This was written in June?? I think. Since then I have found out I don't really like writing Fanfic all that much, but! This is more of an archive, so I can take this story off my writing blog, which I have turned into more of a headcanons blog. Mostly fluff, and I didn't realize till now just how much of a crybaby I made Lux. Oops. Also I don't know how AO3 works yet.)

It all started when Uncle Gladio had accidentally called me a different name.  
We where all getting ready to watch a movie, as all three of my uncles where headed out in the morning for a hunt that would take a week to travel to. I couldn’t even imagine traveling more the a couple hours. I was making popcorn for everyone, and watching closely, as I’m know for burning food, but hey I was only 7.  
“Noctis! Hurry up with the popcorn,will ya!” I heard Uncle Gladio call from the living room. Walking back into the room, I asked “Who is Noctis?”. That was when I noticed Mama and Uncle Prom where trying not to cry. Mama took a deep breath before turning to me.  
“Noctis was your father.”  
Needless to say, the movie was forgotten about.  
Uncle Prom got up and grabbed a huge photo album that was on the top of the bookshelf, somewhere I couldn’t reach yet. “This is all the pictures I took of your dad, Noctis, while we where on a huge adventure.” I stared up at him,“You went on a huge adventure?” All my life they had told me they went on small adventures and that huge ones where something special that you did with special people. He gave me a small sad smile, and opened the book.  
One the first page, was a photo of four people, they where all trying to hold up a fish bigger then I was. But the thing about it was, I recognized all of them.  
“That’s my dad?” I asked, while pointing to him.  
“Yes, that’s him”, Mama said, startling me, everyone else had been so quiet that I for got they where there. Uncle Iggy had his head in his hands, and Uncle Gladio was leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.  
I looked back at the page in front of me. He looked exactly like the picture. The man from my dreams.  
When we got to the last page, they all looked as they did now, and the nice man, as I had stared to call him, looked as old as them too. But he was still smiling, the same as he does in my dreams.  
“I think its time for bed.” Mama said, while gathering up the uneaten popcorn.I hugged all my uncles, as I figured they would be gone by the time I woke up.  
As Mama was tucking me in, I decided I had tell her.  
“Mama, have I ever told you, that I have really bad nightmares?” I say, when she leans down to kiss my head. She stops, and gives me this look. “No, honey, you haven’t? Why have they been bugging you?” I shake my head, “No, its just that, when I first started having them, a nice man came to visit me in my sleep. Now he is there whenever I’m sleeping. He tells me stories about a huge adventure he went on with my uncles, and he tries to teach me how to fish. Sometimes he tells me stories of when he was little. When I ask him why he does this, he say it cause its the only thing he can do to help my mama out. And the nice man was in those photos you showed me tonight.” I had looked down when i started to tell her, but when I looked back up, she was crying again, but I started to tell her more before I lost my courage; “ I just thought I was dreaming, but now I don’t think so, even tho i used to ask him who he was, he’d always say, just a fisherman-” Mama placed her hand over my mouth then.  
“Honey, when you see him this time, tell him we all love him, and miss him, please?”  
“ Yes Mama.” I say as I lay down. I was so tired, I went to sleep almost instantly.  
I’m walking along a city I have only been to in my dreams, there is water ways instead of roads, and boats instead of cars. I find him at the place he normally is when we are here, down an ally fishing; in a place im pretty sure fishing isn’t aloud.  
He is sitting on the dock, so I do something I wouldn’t normally. I sit down right on his lap.  
“Hi Lux, are you ok?” He said while sitting his fishing rod down to hold me, so I wouldn’t fall in.  
“Uncle Gladio called me Noctis today.” I mumble instead of answering him. “They showed me pictures of you guys on your adventure. Mama says to tell you that her and my uncles love you and miss you.”  
He was silent for a very long time.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, you where my Dad?” I was trying not to cry. Not cause I was mad, I didn’t know exactly what I was feeling, but I knew I wasn’t mad at him.  
“I didn’t think I needed to, I thought it would be easier, to just think of me as part of your imagination. And then I wouldn’t have to tell you, about how I had to go, so your Mama and you could live happy lives. And not ones in the darkness. You remember me telling you about the darkness?” I nodded against his chest, I remembered him telling me.“ Well, I had to leave your Mama, when she didn’t even know she was gonna have you, to stop it. I didn’t want you to be sad about me and mama not both being there.” He said while standing and carrying me to some tables at a cafe that was near by.  
He ordered us some ice cream, and while we ate it, I was quite.  
“Does this mean, you can give me embarrassing stories about my Uncles?"  
He started to laugh,"Yes Lux, I can give you so many stories about your uncles.”


	2. Chapter 2

I knew something was up, the moment I was asleep. For one thing, we where at a place I hadn’t visited with my dad yet. Though, it wasn’t far from my house. We where just down the cliff from it and the light house that marked Cape Caem. And the other is, well, the air, my dad makes the environment, so when he does his mood affects it.  
He was looking out over the water, but weirdly enough, didn’t have his fishing gear.   
“Dad, is everything ok?” I ask as I sit next to him.   
“I never really thought about you finding out that I was your dad, so, I never really thought about how I would have to tell you this.” He sighed,“Has your mama ever told you about the gods, Lux?”  
“Yes? Titan, Ramuh, Leviathan, Shiva, Bahamut, and Ifrit?” I said, kicking my legs against the dock.  
“Yes, but there are also minor gods. Do you remember Carbuncle?” He continued after I nodded. “Carbuncle is a minor god. He lets me barrow his powers.”  
I nodded my head again, this I kinda knew, Carbuncle had mentioned something like it before.  
“Carbuncle, is the god of Good Dreams For Children.“He was looking out over the water again."After your 13th birthday, I wont be able to visit you again.”  
I woke up.  
I could already tell I was crying when I opened my eyes.Waking up had been kinda a habit, since I was little, if I was in a bad dream, and ‘The Kind Man’ took a little to long to get to me.  
But this, this wasn’t fair? Technically I had just found my father, though more like found out about him. It wasn’t fair that in just a few years, I would lose him again?!  
I got up out of bed, and walked slowly to my Mama’s room. It was still early, and I was wondering if it would be worth it to wake her up. Time moves slowly in dreams, so it was already about 3 a.m., even tho, I had only been in my dream for about 20 min.   
I finally opened the door to her room. She was sleeping curled up on her side. Uncle Ignis was with her. They didn’t really have anyone, and they explained to me, that while they didn’t love each other like a Mama and a Dad did, they found comfort in each other. They had done it since I was little, and I always just figured, that even Mamas and Uncles needed cuddles when they where sad.  
I climbed up on the bed, and wiggled in between them. Uncle Ignis woke up right away.  
“Lux?” he asked as his hand smoothed my hair back.  
I sniffled at him in response.  
“What’s the matter Modicum Lumen?” His voice was full of sleep, and just loud enough to wake Mama, her hand joining Uncle Iggy’s.  
“Dad, says.. He can’t… Visit me…After my… 13th birthday."I forced myself to talk through my sobs.  
My Mama wrapped me up in her arms.  
"I’m so sorry sweetie” She says into the top of my head.  
We sit there, them trying to comfort me, until I fell back asleep.  
When I was in my dreams again, I found myself at a place I had only heard my Uncles talk about. I knew it immediately, as Uncle Prompto had shown me pictures of it. It was much nicer then in the pictures tho. I was at the Citadel.  
I knew I could go to my dad, Carbuncle had told me. But I hadn’t ever taken him up on it. But there Carbuncle was, sitting right on the front steps. I noise that sounded like an animal came from my pocket, and I pulled out a phone. 

“Welcome to the After Life! But, don’t be afraid! We are just gonna go visit your dad! And maybe meet some more people!” the text ended on a dancing chocobo.  
I nodded my head, and followed him into the big building.   
Inside where lots of people, workers, and guards. One of the guards stopped, and looked at me. He had long hair and tattoos, but not like Uncle Gladio, who’s tattoo was big; no this mans tattoos, where very small.  
“Well, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you where His Majesty’s little one.” Then he noticed Carbuncle. “Never mind, I’d say you are.” He said to me, then mumbled something into his earpiece .   
“Let’s go find your Dad, shall we?” He pointed to an elevators at the back of the building, and started to walk that way.  
A little noise came from the mans phone.   
“Yes Carbuncle, I understand, I will see him there safely.” and then Carbuncle disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
We got to the elevators at the back, and moved to the last one, it took a card-key, which the man pulled out and used on the door.  
I looked up at him, “What’s your name?”  
“Nyx”  
We got to the top, and went down a very long hall way.  
“We are in the Kings privet chambers. It ok since you’re his son, but most of the time, people aren’t aloud here. I don’t know if your dad is alone, as when he came home today, he was upset about something, but you can go right in.” We had stopped at a big door.  
“Thank You Nyx!"I smiled up at him.  
I took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
To be greeted by shouting.  
There was my dad, and another man in the room. As well as a really pretty lady sitting in a chair, looking exasperated.  
The pretty lady noticed me first.  
"Noct” She said, drawing my dad’s attention away from the other man.   
He looked to her, and then to the door where she was looking at me.  
“Lux? How did you get here?"He rushed to me and was checking me over.  
"Carbuncle brought me, and then Nyx brought me up stares.” I was looking at the other man behind dads shoulders.  
Dad picked me up, and turned around.   
“Lux, this is Luna”, he pointed to the lady, “and your Grandfather”, the other man in the room.  
“Hi!"I said, giving the best smile I could, tho, it had just occurred to me why I was here again.  
"Hello”, Luna had gotten up, and was holding out her hand to me, which I shook.   
My grandfather, just waved at me, looking a little awed.  
“You, look just like your father did, when he was your age."Luna told me.  
"Mama says that too! And my uncles!”  
I heard shuffling, and I looked to see my grandfather sit in one of the chairs. That’s when I took in more of the room, not just the people in it. I was big, but kinda empty, with a few chairs and a couch sitting next to a fire place, and then a huge bed up against the wall.  
“Who’s room are we in” I asked my dad.   
“Mine” He told me, as we sat in the other chair, while Luna sat on the couch.  
“Oh."And we sat in silence for awhile.  
"I know, it’s a long time away, but I’m still sad."I mumbled, trying not to cry again.  
"But I’m sorry I woke up earlier, I didn’t mean to.” I was crying again.  
He hugged me to his chest, and was rubbing my back.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t want to have to leave you ever, but Carbuncle can’t find a way around it. I’m so sorry.”  
We sat like that for a long time. And then I felt morning calling me.  
“I have to wake up, I love you.”  
“I love you too, see you tonight."   
I nodded into his shoulder, and woke up snuggled between Uncle Iggy, and my Mama.  
They where whispering, about how they would help me, if I was crying when I woke up. But I decided to be strong, and not cry about it, there where much sadder things to cry about, and I would just make myself be happy, about the fact that I even got to spend time with him.  
"Uncle Iggy, can I have pancakes?” I asked, and startled them.  
“Yes Modicum Lumen, you can have as many pancakes as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Modicum Lumen is Little Light in Latin, I used google, and if this is wrong, please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, ok here it is, this is how the story ‘ends’. Kinda.  
> Like I said, this is so short, it really shouldn’t count as a chapter, but, I cant get any inspo to make it longer. I’m not even gonna tag Nif this time, its such a disappointment. After I post this, I’m gonna go ahead, and post the notes, and then post the ‘after thing’ that I wrote. But! This is it. This is the last time Lux sees his dad in his dreams. I hope its ok. And if you wanna talk to me about this series, you totally can, just hit up the ask box anytime!

We where just sitting there.   
Staring out at the rest of the people. We where at the 13th annual Chocobo Moogle festival.  
Dad says they started when Mama was still pregnant with me. And now it was nearing my 13th birthday, he said it’d be the last one he’d ever go to, since he didn’t like going alone, like the first time he went.  
We both knew what was happening. This was the last time my dad would be able to visit me. It was already a drain on him to come here; more and more often Carbuncle had to visit for him to come. And even then he really couldn’t stay long, so my dad staying any after exhausts him beyond belief.  
“How about, we go get dessert first, and then hit the shooting gallery?” I ask as I start toward one of the gondolas.

It’s getting to be very late, in my dream world, which means I’ve been sleeping till almost noon. But I don’t think I can wake up right now. I think my own magic is keeping me asleep, so I can stay with him, just a bit longer.  
We find enough coins, and this year, get to ride the boat to see front seat of the fire works.  
“Lux buddy, I have to go. I Love You.”   
“ I love you too.”  
And then I wake up.   
I was right, it’s noon.   
I walk into the living room, and there is my Mama sitting on the couch. I sit next to her. She already new that my dad was not gonna be able to visit me anymore, but she didn’t really know when. They had stopped talking through me awhile back, as it had just been too painful eventually. But I think she could just tell from my mood what had happened.  
“Do you want pancakes for lunch?” She asked, while running her fingers through my hair.  
“Yes Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foxgloveslittlegarden.tumblr.com - My writing blog.


	4. Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place when Lux is about 5/6, so a year or so before the beginning of the series.

Tonight was the night, I would finally ask what The Kind Man’s name was.  
He had been coming to see me since I was tiny, to save me from the bad dreams. But I had never really thought to ask what his name was.  
I don’t really remember what my nightmares are about, but I always know that when the bright flash of blue light comes, it means he’s here to take me to a safe place. Sometimes it my own home, in my room or my garden, that aunt Iris is still teaching me how to take care of. Sometimes we visit a city, that I don’t know the name of, though it is very pretty. Sometimes, like tonight, we are at Hammerhead, in Takka’s Dinner and Hunter HQ.  
He’s sitting in one of the booths, reading a menu. The Kind Man.   
He always wears the same thing, a white shirt, dark jeans, and a backwards baseball cap. I don’t understand this, as I’m always in whatever pajamas Mama puts me in. Doesn’t his Mama tell him to not sleep in his cloths?

I walk up to him, and sit across from him. When he finally looks up he is surprised, and that makes me giggle.  
“I didn’t notice you there buddy, how long you been sitting here?” He asks while sitting his menu aside.  
“Not long."   
I am trying to think of a way to ask him his name.   
He gets up and goes and orders us some fries to share.  
When he comes back, I decide to just go for it.  
"Have we told each other our names yet? Cause Mama say, that’s the first thing you’re supposed to tell your friends and we are friends right?"   
He’s looking at me like I just grew another head.   
"I’ll go first! My Name is Lux Solis Felix Caelum, Mama named me that cause she asked my uncles to help name me, but then liked all the names and asked Aunt Iris. She then said too name me all of them. I’m still a little mad that she gave me such a long name.” I’m giving him my best smile, and patiently wait for him to tell me his name. But he just stays quite for a long time.  
“Are we not friends?” The question makes him quick to react.  
“Of course we are! I… I’m just a fisherman, passing through. You can call me Noct Gar. If you really want to call me something.” He looks as if he is sad about something.  
“Noct Gar? That’s a pretty silly name..” I already decided I’d just stick to The Kind Man in my head.  
He smiles a little at that.  
“Yes, yes it is. But so is yours” He was now smiling for real.  
“Have you ever been fishing?"He asked ,as we walk to his big fancy car.  
"No, Mama says she doesn’t want to take me yet."I reply.  
"I’ll take you, there’s a really nice fishing spot not to far from here."


	5. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Lux is 15, so a couple years after. I really dont know what is going on in this, or if I’m gonna continue where it’s going. But! I liked how it turned out. So Im posting it.

I was weeding, pulling little pesky plants out from between the tomatoes, when my brain decided it wanted to self-destruct.  
I was blinded by the pain, and it made me crumble to my knees. Then, there was the sound of electricity, and the earth rumbled with thunder, and then a giant man was standing before, bigger then the light house.

“Hello, young king”, I felt the mans voices, more then actually heard it.  
“Who are you, what is going on?!” I basically screamed at him.  
“I am Ramuh. I am one of the Astrals. Once, your father had the power to summon me, and even though the other Astrals have decided that we are not to lend you our power, I have made up my mind, that I shall grant you, the ability, to summon me.”  
I stared up as he disappeared with a crack, and rolling thunder.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
-  
The next astral to come to me, was Shiva. She appeared to me while I was sitting in the living room, reading. I didn’t even notice her, till she spoke. The only clue, was the slight headache right behind my eyes.  
“I am Shiva, but I appear to you, in the form know as Gentiana. I am here to offer my service. I don’t think this world will need you as it’s king, but as something else.” And then she was gone.  
-  
The last to come to me, was Ifrit.  
I was sitting, on the haven by the ocean, not far from my home. When he appeared next to me. He also came in a more human sized form.   
“Small king, you know why I am here.“He said, after a long while.  
I nodded.  
"Ah, so it is true."He said to himself.  
"What?”  
He looked at me thoughtfully.  
“When the last Oracle died, she didn’t have an heir. And when the last King died, he did. This, wasn’t how thing where really meant to go, the Oracle, was meant to continue a line, and the healer was always meant to be around. But, now, the King, and Oracle, are one in the same.”  
And then he was gone.  
-  
My Uncles where always telling me, that the world didn’t need a king anymore. That it was headed towards democracy. And as such, I was in hiding, because the world did not need me to rule it.  
I don’t think the Astrals are on the same page as my Uncles.


	6. Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just talking about somethings that I had planned but didn't get around to.

~ Yes the name is from Thriving Ivory’s Angles on the Moon… Yes its a Noctis song for me……Yes I get kinda sad about it…  
~Carbuncle lends Noct his powers, and that is why Noctis can visit Lux.   
~Sometimes Carbuncle visits with him sometimes he doesn’t.   
~I headcanon Carbuncle as the god of young kid’s good dreams. Its why he isn’t always there, because he has lots of kids to visit. He, sadly, cant take care of all of them in one night.  
~Because Noctis is borrowing Carbuncles power it means that this isn’t permanent. And he will no longer be able to visit Lux after Lux’s 13 birthday. ( Hah a. I’m doing this to make myself sad.)   
~ Noct tells Lux very soon after he knows Noct is his father, so he will know way before hand. He doesn’t want his son to go through a hurt that he want through, when his father sent him away before insomnia’s fall  
.~ I am gonna end this sad. Probably with Lux’s final dream with Noct.  
~Grandpa Regis (Pop) is gonna visit at one point.  
~Lux is a really happy go lucky kinda kid, if he isn’t smiling then something is really wrong with him.   
~Lux loves to garden, he decides to be vegetarian, just because he loves veggies so much. But he doesn’t just grow all the vegetables, he grows flowers as well. His favorite to grow are Iris, because his aunt is the person who taught him how to garden.   
~The only thing that is different about Lux in comparison to Noct (looks wise) are his eyes, at first I thought about them being the same color as his mama’s, but I didn’t like that cause it wouldn’t be a set color, and as he is my oc, I wanted to have everything about him set in stone. So his eyes are a purple, almost like when Noct summons, but more natural looking.   
~ When he learns how to summon ( Oh Bahamut is so ticked off that the other Astrals don’t follow his plan) his eyes don’t really change color.  
~Lux inherits Noctis’ sleeping problems. Nightmares, insomnia, and just plan old weird dreams that don’t settle well. This only becomes a problem after his 13th birthday tho.  
~Because Lux’s Mama is meant to be the reader, she really doesn’t have any set personality, i kinda wanna make her an oc, but at the same time, it started as a reader insert, and I feel bad changing it.  
~Lux knows from a young age that The Kind Man, is not a figment of his imagination, but a person who visits him in his dreams.  
~He just, weirdly enough, doesn’t think its a big deal, and that people go visit people in dreams all the time, and that he will just learn how when he gets older.

~Lux talks like an adult a lot, cause he is almost never around kids his own age, not until Gladio and his S/O have a baby, a bit later in the series.   
~Everyone lives close together. After ten years of darkness, Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, and Reader, all move out to Cape Caem, cause they figure it would be a safe place, once they get a couple houses built, Gladio and Prompto go and get their s/o s. Later on, Ignis finds someone he loves.~ Gladio and his S/o have three kids, Prompto and his s/o , adopt like, I’m not joking, Five kids in need of a home. Iggy and his s/o have twins!  
~One of my favorite headcanons if that Iggy can play the piano really well, even after he goes blind. He was ‘teaching’ Noct and Prom before they left on the trip. 'Teaching’ as in, they just sat around and listened to him play.   
~ Ignis teaches Lux how to play piano at a really young age. Like 4 or 5. On Lux’s insistence. He isn’t too bad, and of course gets better the older he gets and the more he practices.   
~ Lux has too keep himself busy, like I said, he is the only kid around, the nearest ones are at Old Lestallum, and that is about a days drive. But, his mama and uncles wanted him to be absolute secret. If word got out that Noct had an heir. It would be awful. He wouldn’t get to be normal at all, and that is exactly what his mama and uncles want, for him to be as normal as possible.  
~Lux also likes painting, though he isn’t really all that talented at it. The house still ends up full of his paintings, much to his embarrassment later in life.  
~ Of course Lux gets to play video games with Prompto, and in fact, on of the first times Lux left his house was to go with Prompto when companies started releasing video games again.  
~If he has to eat meat, Lux enjoys Garula jerky the most  
.~It blows Lux’s mind when he finds out he is, technically, a prince.  
~All of Lux’s uncles have their own nicknames for him.   
~Gladio called him Big Guy as a baby , because he is actaully very tiny. Like much smaller then Noctis was, cause he was a preme baby, then when he was older, Sedum which is a type of flower that grows in direct sunlight. Yes, he knows this is cheesy, but Lux was the first kid born around them, and he was thinking of names for his own kids later, and thought it suited Lux well.   
~Prompto calls him his Tiny Chocobo, Lux was born way before Prompto got his children, Prom and his s/o where on the wait list for a child for a long time, so that is why he calls him this.   
~Ignis, Ignis, Ignis. He, of course, being himself, starts resiting this poem to Lux’s Mama while she was still pregnant with him, it was in Latin, and about 'Modicum Lumen’ A 'Little Light’. and cause he is kinda cheesy, he calls Lux that, his Modicum Lumen. His little light.   
( note, used google translate, if you know Latin, please tell me if this is correct, but as it is just two words, I don’t think it is wrong.)


End file.
